


【狼队】差评

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 不安梗，水晶玻璃心射OOC，大写的OOC，非常非常非常OOC，慎





	【狼队】差评

【狼队】差评

 

Logan在早上九点整收到了一个中评。他漫长网购史里的第一个。来自于他两天前交易的对象。对方的头像是个盘着手正面站着的男人，截图只到了下巴，衬衣裹紧在腹肌上，头像框是交易数量超过2000笔才会被系统赋予的红色身份象征。  
他前天在对方的店里买了瓶男用精华油，然后刚刚，就在不久前，他在收到东西前手抖按下了确认收货，而那个店主像是住在电脑前似的立刻询问了过来。  
Cyclops：  
您好，请问您收到货了吗？  
Cyclops：  
但是我看到物流还在路上。  
Cyclops：  
为什么要提前确认？  
Cyclops：  
这让我很不安。  
Logan打出去的手抖两个字停在了对话框里，因为下一秒他就收到了来自于对面的中评，评价里写的是 对自己的钱款来去没有概念。  
关你什么事？！Logan怒火冲冲的关掉了这个对话框，送货的门铃同时响起来，他打开门，在送货小哥递过来的单子上签好自己的名字，然后把那瓶没开封的精华油随手丢进了垃圾箱。  
真是一段不愉快的网购经历。

两周后他闭着眼在网上随意挑了一家店买了两只牙膏。收到货物的时候体验到了难得的受宠若惊，对方精细的给这两件东西打了包装，还贴心的附上了一张画着笑脸的卡片。  
Logan看的心花怒放，他敲了对面，表达了对这个包装的喜爱。半分钟后，系统提示他收到了一个中评，评价栏表示 莫名其妙的示好让人觉得非常不安。  
Logan一口气没提上来，差点被他气晕过去。他戳开对面的网店，气绝的发现又是前几周赠给他另一个中评的卖家，那个奇葩头像看起来不顺眼极了。  
然后他按着鼠标，把那个叫Cyclops的店主拖进了黑名单里。

Logan因为这两个莫须有的中评遭受到了难得的不信任感，被破坏的100%好评率让他在网购的事业上简直举步维艰，多得是卖家在他挑完了东西之后忽然丢过来一句 为什么你会有两个中评？  
我得知道为什么会一而再再而三的遇到神经病？Logan望着天花板咬牙切齿的想。  
在那两个中评终于被一连串的好评盖掉了之后，他迎来了女神Jean发行的最新专辑。Logan打开购物网店，直接在上面购买数最多的那家店里下了单，女神的专辑，买三份，一份天天都听，一份供在床头，一份安利朋友。  
卖家没和他联络，大概是接到的单子过多让他分不出手来每个人都回复一下，但是他很快就发了货，没到半天Logan就从送货员手里接过了他心心念念的专辑。  
然后他打开包装，发现最上面那张的CD外壳被暴力物流压碎了。  
Logan犹豫了几秒，他把CD拿出来放进音响里，然后随手拍了张那个碎掉了的外壳的照片，用调笑的语气发给了他的卖家。  
Wolverine：  
Hi，你给我发的CD被压碎啦~ [图片]  
没几秒那边的回应就响了起来，Logan在看到对面id的一瞬间脸上的笑容就消失不见了。他有了种不祥的预感。  
Cyclops：  
天啊。  
Cyclops：  
请您立刻给我寄回来，我为您更换新的CD。  
Logan艰难的按了按键盘。  
Wolverine：  
……没事，我不在意。  
Wolverine：  
真的不在意。  
Cyclops：  
邮费的话我们这里会出的。  
Wolverine：  
我说了不在意！  
对面没了声音。没几秒，Logan的预感应现，这个该死的店主直接甩了个差评过来。评论栏竟然毫不知耻的写着 对自己的财产也不在乎让人产生了极度的不安感。  
这次Logan没有犹豫，他立刻也冲了过去，把同样的差评甩给对面，并声嘶力竭的写下了包装导致物品损坏这样违心的评价，并附上了那张图。  
店主的解释来的很快。  
Cyclops：  
我说了请您寄回。  
Wolverine：  
老子都说了不在意，所以不需要寄回！  
Cyclops：  
那您为什么要给我打差评？  
操你妈。  
Logan感觉自己的耳朵都在向外喷火，他想顺着电脑爬过去把对面的店主按在墙上揍。他用力敲着键盘，满脸杀气。  
Wolverine：  
你他妈的实体店位置，在哪？？  
对面似乎在思考自己是不是受到了威胁，很快，他收到了一串地址，Cyclops居然还有脸在后面加了个表示心情愉悦的笑脸。  
欢迎光临=）。他说。Logan抓着钥匙冲下了楼。

Logan在离家不远的地方找到了那家男性用品专营店。门面不算小，位处商业中心，隔着门口的玻璃就能看到摆在正中央的Jean女神的唱片架。他气势汹汹的推开门走进去，迎面而来的空调冷风吹得他一激灵，挂在门口的风铃叮叮当当的响起来，招待小姐好奇的看向他的方向，连忙的不可开交的收银员都把头抬了起来。  
Logan在店铺里转了一圈，然后终于在排队的人群缝隙找到了那个看起来最像Cyclops的人。戴着红框的男人正坐在柜台后面，一边翻看着手里的资料一边在电脑前敲敲打打，Cyclops垂着头，下巴到胸口的位置非常熟悉，和他头像的那张照片一模一样，他正抿着嘴，严肃认真的侧脸显示他应该陷入了思考里。  
Logan拨开人群走过去，他撑着柜台直接翻了进去，然后在对方有点惊讶的表情里双手抓着Cyclops的衣领把他从座位上提了起来。比自己矮了小半头的男人推了推眼镜，然后挥挥手示意其他人继续自己的工作。  
「您是Wolverine？」Cyclops面不改色的念出了他的id。  
Logan觉得羞耻感瞬间浸透了他的全身。他在觉察到其他人注意过来的视线之后终于松开了一只手，然后用另一只手扯了Cyclops的衣领把他拖到了旁边半开的隔间里。Cyclops脚步平稳的跟着他，语气都没有发生变化。  
「您带了需要更换的CD了吗？」  
Logan张口结舌的愣在原地。对方贴心的随手把隔间的门关上了。

 

没人知道隔间后面发生的事了。  
反正Logan回到家之后把那个送出去的唯一一个差评改回了好评。

 

Fin.


End file.
